fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Fuzmanians/Transcript
Chapter 1 *(The episode opens to a tree in Sunny Forest, where a few seconds later Skip is seen climbing it.) *'Skip': How am I doing, Makayla? *'Makayla': Almost there, sweety! You must be a very to climb a tree so high, just to take a bite of a juicy mango! *'Skip': You betcha! (Looks up at the mango hanging on top of the tree. He stares at the mango panting in hunger; he day dreams of him chasing a mango on a beach, then sliding down a rainbow, and riding a boat together under a heart-shaped moon. Back in reality, he pulls the mango off the branch.) *'Skip': (To the mango) You are the one! I have been looking for you all my life! you'll will be the perfect bride..... To my starving tummy! *(Skip realizes he letted go of the branch he was holding onto.) *'Skip': Curse my oblivious side! (falls off the tree) AAAAAAAAAH! *'Makayla': (Gasps) Skippy! *'Skip': Don't worry, Makayla! (bounces off a leaf) Everything is under con-TROOOOOOL! *(Skip then falls and lands in front of Makayla, behind tall grass. She walks forward to check on him, who is laying flat on the ground. Skip then gets up with his eyes detached.) *'Skip': AAAH! I fell down a dark hole! (feels his eyeballs, picks them up, puts them back onto his face and blinks a few times tomake sure they're stuck tight) False alarm! *'Makayla': Are you okay, my sugar plum prince? *'Skip': Is the MANGO okay?? (checks on the mango, which is in fine condition) Phew, no bruises! *'Makayla': Hm, you really love eating mango's. *'Skip': "Love"? It's my favorite snack in the whole wide world! But do you know WHY I love mango's? Because every time I take a bite out of these juicy fruits, I think all about you when I slurp that fruity juice in my mouth! You're sweet and sugary as mango juice! *(Makayla giggles in flattery) *'Makayla': My goodness, you'll NEVER replace me with anything! *'Skip': Or anyone! No lady on this island prettier then you are, Makayla! *'Makayla': (cheeks turn red) Stop, you're going to make me blush!! *(Skip offers Makayla a piece of mango) *'Skip': Wanna piece? *'Makayla': Thank you!! Skip, I promise I'll never replace you either! *(Skip and Makayla start nibbling the mango piece together. Suddenly, Makayla opens her eyes noticing something and gasps.) *'Skip': What? Is there something on my face?? *'Makayla': Shhhhh! Turn around! *(Skip turns around and sees a small, round creature with long ears, small arms, big feet and green eyes chasing a butterfly.) *'Makayla': Isn't that the cutest little angel you've ever seen?! *'Skip': What is THAT? *'Makayla': He's adorable! *'Skip': No, seriously! Looks like the son of a bunny and a hamster. *'Makayla': It doesn't matter what he is, let's go over and say "Hi"! *'Skip': Okay, that little guy does look friendly! *(The small creature is seen sniffing a flower.) *'Makayla': (calling) Hi! *(The small creature, frightened, jumps behind a tree to hide.) *'Makayla': Hey, it's okay! It's alright, I won't hurt you. (The small creature peaks out behind the tree. Makayla hands over a piece of mango.) Look! What's this? Looks really yummy! *(Makayla hands the mango piece to the small creature, who nibbles on it full.) *'Makayla': Was that good? Was that really good?? (The small creature nods) My name is Makayla. *'Skip': And I'm Skip! *'Makayla': What's your name? *(The small creature is silent for a few seconds.) *'Skip': Someone doesn't know their own name. *'Makayla': He must be a mute. If he can't TELL us his name... (walks towards a small mud puddle and pulls out a catttail) Let's get him to SPELL his name! *'Makayla': Do your A-B-C's? (The small creature nods) Good! Just spell your name with this! (hands over the cattail dipped in mud to the little creature) *(The small creature begins doodling scrambled lines all over a rock. Skip and Makayla make puzzled stares for a few seconds.) *'Makayla': Don't you know your own name? (The small creature shakes his head "No") Then how about I give you a name! (The small creature jumps in joy) Ha ha, okay! How about..? *'Skip': Oh, I know! What do you think of... Big Eyes? *'Makayla': Skip! *'Skip': What? He DOES have big eyes! *'Makayla': (pinches Skip's cheek) So do you! *'Skip': Hey! *(The small creature hugs Makayla very tightly.) *'Makayla': Hee-hee-hee! That feels so fluffy and cuddly! (gasp) THAT'S IT! From now on, your name will be... Fluffy Cuddles! *(Fluffy claps his hands in approval.) *'Skip': Alrighty, Fluffy, wanna come see our home? *'Makayla': (picks up Fluffy) Of course he will! I can't wait to show you my home, Fluffy! Skip, can you be a sweet heart and pick up all the mango pits before someone steps on them? *(Skip looks at the big pile of mango pits from the picnic.) *'Skip': (sarcastically) Oh, joy... Chapter 2 *(Some time later, Makayla brings Fluffy into her house.) *'Makayla': Here we are, Fluffy! Welcome to my home! Want me to make you a tasty snack? *'Fluffy': (nodding) *'Makayla': Alright, go wait in the kitchen and I'll see what I can get ya. *(Fluffy runs down to the kitchen. Skip is seen carrying the picnic basket, blanket and all the mango pits outside.) *'Skip': Hey! Wait for me! *(Skip struggles trying to carry all the mango pits until he trips over the front door, spilling mango pits all over the floor.) *'Makayla': Goodness, Skippy! Did you really carry all these pits back here?? *'Skip': Well I could't find a trash can. Besides... (strikes a muscular pose) You love seeing this man's strong muscles don't ya? (pauses for a few moments still posing) .... Kayla..? *'Makayla': (o.s) Fluffy! *[Skip's arms deflate from Makayla ignoring him.] *'Makayla': (to Fluffy) Have you found anything? *(Makayla hears a crash noise from the kitchen. Fluffy is seen crawling towards to her with a bowl of fruit covering his head.) *'Makayla': You little rascal! (walks over to Fluffy and picks him up) You wanna have some nice mango cake, Fluffy? *'Skip': You're gonna love it, Fluffy! Makayla bakes the BEST mango cakes on the island! *[Fluffy slurps his tongue feeling hungry for some cake.] *'Skip': She always cooks me a mango cake as a sign of love..! *'Makayla': You boys wait in the living room while I bring out the cake, okey dokey? *(In the living room, Skip is sitting on a chair noticing Fluffy is staring at him with a smile.) *'Skip': Aww, Makayla's kinda right. You are adorable! *'Makayla': (calling) You boys hungry?? *(Skip starts to pant like a dog, seeing Makayla in a waitress uniform carrying the mango cake over to the table.) *'Makayla': Here comes your fruity dessert! *'Skip': I don't know what I'm panting at, this delicious cake... or this beautiful waitress! *'Makayla': Remember to share with our little guest! *'Skip': Oookay..! *(Makayla kisses her hand and blows a heart towards Skip. He puckers his lips to kiss it, but the heart floats over him and it floats to Fluffy instead. Fluffy blushes in joy from this, and Skip looks at the little critter with a sad, jealous expression.) *'Makayla': I'm going to be in the hall vacuming. You boys enjoy! *'Skip': I'll enjoy it, alright! (takes a cake slice and prepares to take a bite, but turns his head to see Fluffy silently staring at him) ... What's the matter, little dude?... (Fluffy is still staring at him)... Wanna piece? *(Fluffy continues staring for a few seconds. Suddenly, Fluffy grows sharp teeth and lounges towards Skip's cake and eats the whole thing in one bite. Fluffy then sees the whole cake sitting on the table, growling viciously and claws come growing out of his tiny paws.) *'Skip': Sweet mother of Michelangelo, CLAWS?! *(Fluffy jumps to the cake with a savage roar and begins tearing the it apart with his claws and fangs. Skip shrieks in horror as his favorite cake is being ripped into shreds. The scene cuts to Makayla vacuming in the hallway with headphones in her ears, unable to hear the commotion and the scene cuts back to Skip still screaming.) *'Skip': AAAAA!!!!! (cries) That poor cake! It's too sweet and innocent to be violently mutilated! *(Skip sees Fluffy growling at him with icing all over his face. Fluffy lets out a roar and charges towards Skip, but the frog jumps out of the way up to the cieling.) *'Makayla': Skip? Fluffy? How was that tasty..? (gasps and pulls her headphones in half, shocked upon seeing messy cake icing all over the room) Oh my goodness, what happened?! *(Skip falls off the cieling and lands on the floor, trembling in fear.) *'Makayla': Skip? What were you doing? *'Skip': Hanging from your chandelier. *'Makayla': Care to explain why there is icing all over my walls and carpets? *'Skip': Either a cake bomb setted off... or it was Fluffy! *'Makayla': Fluffy? *'Skip': Yeah! I tried to share like you said, but he grew these sharp fangs and-! *'Makayla': Wait! Fluffy actually has FANGS??? But he's so cute and sweet! *'Skip': Oh, you'll see how "cute" and "sweet" he is when you take a look at those-! *[Skip and Makayla hear a sound under the sofa. A dark figure is seen underneath it, growling.] *'Skip': Stand back, sweety! Allow your fearless boyfriend to take a step near that sofa! *'Makayla': Skip, Fluffy's nothing to be afraid of! He's a small, innocent, harmless little cutie. *'Skip': You might wanna eat those words before Fluffy eats you. *(Skip hops on the sofa and he slowly peeks his head down under it. Underneath the sofa is completely empty, and Skip crawls up scratching his head in puzzle.) *'Skip': Where did he go?? *(Fluffy jumps on the sofa beside Skip.) *'Fluffy': Aa! *[The scene cuts outside of Makayla's house with Skip screaming very loudly off screen. He barges out of the front door, carrying Makayla over his shoulder.] *'Skip': I gotcha, baby! *[Skip continues running until he gets behind a tree where he hides Makayla and himself from Fluffy.] *'Makayla': Skip, what's the meaning of this?! *'Skip': Shhh! Fluffy's gonna come out of that house any second! Better stay close to me so those pretty legs of your's don't become supper! *[Skip hears Makayla giggling, and he turns around to become horrified seeing Makayla playing tug-of-war with Fluffy with a pillow.] *'Makayla': Fluffy, you little beast! *'Fluffy': Grrr! *'Skip': Makayla, get away! *'Makayla': It's alright, Skip. Little Fluffy doesn't have teeth, see? *(Fluffy opens his mouth with not even a single tooth inside.) *'Skip': B-b-but I saw them with my eyes wide open! *'Makayla': Oh dear, you poor thing... (hugs Skip) *'Skip': Now do you understand what's going on? *'Makayla': Yes, I think someone fell off a tree and hit their head too hard. *'Skip': What?? *'Makayla': Your brain must be scrambled! You better go lay down on my soft, comfy bed... *(The scene disolves back inside Makayla's house, with Skip laying in Makayla's bed. Makayla places a warm towel on his forehead.) *'Skip': Now that you mention it, maybe I did bonk my head too hard. *'Makayla': I think Fluffy just got a little too excited to have yummy cake. We just have to show him that there are rules in the house, that's all. You get a little rest while I take Fluffy outside to play. *'Skip': Wanna give this froggy a naptime kiss, baby? (puckers his lips for a few seconds)...... Makayla? *(Skip hears the door close and Makayla's giggling.) *'Makayla': Fluffy! Oh, Fluffy! Where are you? *'Fluffy': (comes out of the living room with a broom) Aa! Aaa! *[Makayla walks over to Fluffy and sees that he cleaned the entire living room spotless.] *'Makayla': Fluffy! You made the whole living room spotless! You're such a good boy! (picks up Fluffy and cuddles him) Yes you are! Yes you are! *[Makayla gives Fluffy a big kiss on the cheek, making him spring his ears up in joy. Skip, seeing this, gasps in shock and closes the door.] *'Skip': (in tears) I thought she promised she'll never replace me with anything! Chapter 3 *[Outside in her backyard, Makayla is squeezing a ball with Fluffy getting ready to catch it.] *'Makayla': Ready, Fluffy?... (Fluffy crouches down)... get set... (Fluffy playfully growls)... FETCH! *[Makayla throws the ball goes over the fence, to Skip and Sqak's backyard. Fluffy climbs to the top of the fence chasing after the ball.] *'Makayla': No, Cuddles! *[Fluffy jumps down the other side of the fence. Meanwhile, in his house, Sqak is in the living room stirring up a cup of coffee while watching TV. The television goes to a newsflash.] *'News Reporter': We interrupt this program with an emergency news flash: An arch foe whom the Sunny Villa Island Defenders defeated and locked up a while back has escaped from Stormy Rock Isle Prison last night. The escapee, Nathan von Geckliz, was arrested for being involved in Red Ant terrestrial's world dominating progress. This psychopathic reptile has also been responsible for the number of destroyed cities with his twisted technology. If you see this crook anywhere on this island, alert the police as fast as possible. *'Sqak': (turns off the TV) Geckliz has escaped prison?? Better go give my friends the heads up! (walks from his chair but trips over something) Yikes! *[Sqak falls forwards, spilling his coffee all over the floor. Fluffy is seen behind him chewing his ball, implying that the little critter was what Sqak tripped over. Fluffy walks over to the puddle of coffee on the ground and begins to lick it.] *'Sqak': (to Fluffy) Um...... Hi..? *'Makayla': FLUFFY CUDDLES! *'Fluffy': Doobleeweeee! *[Makayla walks over to Fluffy and picks him up.] *'Sqak': Who's the little guy, Makayla? *'Makayla': He's my new pet AND the cutest thing in the whole world! *'Sqak': He sure is cute alright! Where's Skip? *'Makayla': Having a little rest in my bed... My poor prince might've gotten a concussion. *'Sqak': Whoa, that bites. Better stay on your toes, Makayla! That no good lizard Geckliz slipped outta jail and he could be anywhere! *'Makayla': Oh dear! I'll tell Skip about this when he gets better. Will you watch little Fluffy Cuddles while I go check on Skip? *'Sqak': Like a bald eagle! *'Makayla': Thanks! Fluffy, stay with Uncle Sqak until mama comes back! *[Makayla leaves and closes the front door off-screen. Fluffy runs over to the door and begins scratching it, wanting Makayla to come back, until he smells something. The smell is coming from a steak sandwich laying on the table.] *'Sqak': Mmmm! A good old steak sandwich! Can't go after Geckliz on an empty stomach! *[Sqak prepares to take a bite, but realizes the sandwich is gone. He sees Fluffy eating his steak sandwich.] *'Sqak': Hey! That's mine! (swipes the sandwich away from Fluffy who snarls viciously at him) Uh oh..! *[Meanwhile, Makayla walks into her bedroom to check on Skip.] *'Makayla': Skippy? (sees Skip isn't in her bed) Skippy?! Where did you go?! *[Back at Sqak's house, Fluffy is attacking the bird off screen as the house begins to shake. Sqak, having scratches and bite marks all over him, runs to the backyard and slams the door closed. He tries to climb over the fence to escape from Fluffy, but something bites him from down below which causes him to spring up screaming in pain.] *'Sqak': AAAAAA!!!! *[Sqak falls over the fence and lands into the bushes below. The scene then cuts to Fluffy, chewing on a part of Sqak's feather pelt. Sqak walks out of the bush, revealing the feathers of his rear end was chewed off by Fluffy.] *'Sqak': Man, talk about a pain in the butt! (hears a sad sniff from behind a tree, and he sees Skip literally sobbing his tears into a small river) Skip?? *'Skip': (startled) SQAK?! *'Sqak': What's the matter, man? *'Skip': I don't wanna speak of it, Sqak! Just thinking about it makes me CRIIIIIINGE! *'Sqak': How's your head feeling? Makayla told me you bonked it really hard. *'Skip': (cries even more) MAKAYLAAA-HA-HAA! (his tears hit nearvy sprout that grows and blooms into a flower, and he plucks it) I lost the one thing that gives me my toothy smile! *'Sqak': Oh no, did you two break up?? *'Skip': Even worse... She REPLACED me! (blows his nose on the flower) With that long eared furball! *'Sqak': You mean Fluffy Cuddles? *'Skip': Uh huh! His cuteness won Makayla's heart! *'Sqak': Yeah, "cute" is a good term to describe someone trying to eat my drumsticks! *'Skip': (shocked) Wuh??? *'Sqak': I would've been Fluffy's afternoon snack if I wasn't fast enough! *'Skip': Did he grew fangs and razor sharp claws?! (Sqak nods) Oh no, that whole thing wasn't in my head after all! (his eyes widen in horror upon thinking of something: he imagines Makayla walking over to Fluffy who swallow her whole with his sharp fangs and burps out a part of her dress) AAAAAAH!!! WE GOTTA SAVE MAKAYLA!!!! She doesn't know Fluffy's vicious nature yet! *'Sqak': Alright, Skip. But later we gotta-! *'Skip': (interrupting) LATER, Sqak, later! Makayla's life might be in peril!! *[Skip hops onto Sqak's back and the bird dashes away in full speed. Meanwhile, at a nearby tree, Nathon von Geckliz is revealed to be camoflouged into the tree's bark. Geckliz notices the frog and bird running off into the rainforest and he ducks down into the bushes.] Chapter 4 *[In the rain forest, Sqak is dashing down the dirt path while carrying Skip on his back.] *'Skip': Faster, Sqak! That blood thirsty monster could be anywhere! *[Skip and Sqak hear Makayla's scream echoing across the rainforest. They see a big squirt of red that appears to be blood flowing on top of a hill.] *'Skip': MAKAYLA'S GETTING TORN TO SHREDS!!!! *'Sqak': Snap..! *[Sqak dashes up to the hill where Makayla's screams are coming from. He runs under a tree branch, which hits Skip in the face and the frog falls backwards of the bird's back. Sqak peeks over the bushes to see Makayla and Fluffy sitting near a bottle of overflowing soda, implying that the "blood" is actually soda.] *'Makayla': Fluffy! You don't shake the bottle, you little rascal! *'Fluffy': Eee-hee-hee! *'Makayla': (spotting Sqak) Oh, hello Sqak! Have you seen Skip? Me and Fluffy are looking for him, and Fluffy won't go searching on an empty stomach! *'Sqak': He was on my back just a second ago... *[Meanwhile, Skip gets up all dizzy from being hit by the tree branch. He looks up to see the top of the tree has lots of mangoes, and has an idea as he gives a smirk.] *'Sqak': Makayla I know how much you love Fluffy but... Maybe you shouldn't be around him anymore. *'Makayla': Why?? He's so adorable! *'Sqak': He might be cute and sweet on the outside but Skip and I realized that in the inside, he's a monster with fangs and claws that almost sliced my feathers off! *'Makayla': Oh my goodness! Skip was right?! *'Sqak': Yep! Thats exactly why Fluffy needs to... (notices Fluffy isn't around)... go? *'Makayla': (calling) Fluffy?! *'Sqak': This isn't good! *[Somewhere in the rain forest, Fluffy is eating a line of mangoes placed on the ground. He runs over to eat another one, but falls down a hidden hole that is covered in grass. Deep in the hole, Fluffy is trapped in a small crate. Skip walks over to the pit's surface.] *TBA Category:SVA Scripts